Episode 071
Pat tries to get Rosie to accept that the authorities are going to take Sammy away from her, as she seems to be unrealistically hoping that she will be released at the same time. Rosie tells Pat that if they took her child away she would kill herself. Pat tries to raise the matter with Erica but Vera refuses to let her into the Governor's office, where Erica is trying unsuccessfully to persuade Roslyn to see a psychiatrist so that she might get a lighter sentence if she can claim temporary insanity. Ros unsettles Vera by asking her what she would do if someone killed her mother. Pat tells Greg that Rosie has threatened suicide: he says there isn't much he can do, but unfortunately Vera overhears Pat's plea that Greg should contact Angela Jeffries to get the Department to instruct Dr Weissman to see Rosie. Greg visits the halfway house and mentions Rosie's case to Karen, who promises to pass it on to Angela. Ros is convinced no court will convict her. Erica is perplexed when Dr Weissman arrives next day but to see Rosie not Roslyn. Just before her interview with Dr Weissman, Vera maliciously warns Rosie not to mention her suicide threats or she will seem mentally unstable and unfit to keep her baby. As a result, Rosie pretends not to care what happens to her baby, so Dr Weissman is unable to recommend reversing the usual Departmental policy. Erica confronts Greg with Vera's accusation of colluding with Pat and Karen. Ros packs her suitcase and says goodbye before she goes to court, but the women only reply half-heartedly because they know she'll be coming back. Alice offers to pay to send Doreen to college. Rosie's baby is taken away from her and handed over to foster parents while she watches, after Meg has helpfully explained this apparent extreme act of mental cruelty on the grounds that it is the only way Rosie will accept the baby has been taken from her. Pat bursts into Erica's office to protest at Rosie's immediate removal from the maternity wing: Erica is very haughty and dismisses Pat with thanks for her advice. Alice takes Doreen to a dress shop, and the shop assistant instantly recognises that they are mother and daughter. Ros is brought back kicking and screaming to Wentworth after receiving a life sentence. Rosie leaves the rec room to feed Sam, forgetting that he's gone. Alice tells Karen that she has made her last visit and says goodbye to Doreen. A letter from Doreen reminds Lizzie of Sally Lee, and Meg nervously indicates to her not to mention how she died, as Ros is looking as if she has given up hope herself. When Alice returns to the halfway house a short time afterwards to collect her shopping bag, Doreen has already opened Alice's present to her. It is the same scent Alice used to wear: this jogs Doreen's memory and she is able to identify Alice as her mother . Next Episode Episode 072 Category:1979 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:1979 Season